My nine tails
by bumaddyangel
Summary: what if the ninetails kept naruto as it's own child. *Female Naruto* I know its a bad summary but go with it! I will not cont. this, i feel that is done, i never planned on adding more.


Kyuubi grinned wildly at the prize he got today.

"For you sir. No trace. She is pure. Just like you always crave." A man in a cloak said laying the prize down.

"What its name?"

"Naruto Uzamki...both parents died in the fire...no one knows about her but some old man does."

"Who is she?"

"The daughter of forth hokage."

"… The man?" Kyuubi asked.

"Jaryia his teacher."

"Thank you. You may go." Kyuubi said waving his hand.

The man left, leaving a sleeping blonde girl of one on the couch of the boss.

Kyuubi picked her up in his arms. "Hello child..you will be my own."

Over the next 11 years, Kyuubi raised Naruto as his own. He never let any one touch her. He always said she was too pure and beautiful too be touched. Her blonde hair was kissed by sun; her blue orbs could make anyone lose their mind over their color.

He never had her hair cur, she always had it in long pigtails or let down.

He always brought her to any of his business meetings and killings. Naruto never left his side. She once asked him about her family after she saw a man beg for his family's safety when he was killed.

Kyuubi kneeled down on his knees to be the same height as her.

"Naruto they died and left me as your care taker. You don't want me anymore?" Kyuubi said hurt.

"No, I like it with you. I was just cirous that's all." Naruto said looking at the red haired man with adoring eyes.

He always wore his hair down and split in nine spikes, his nails were long and had Fox whiskers, and sharp teeth. In truth he looked very young to be boss of the Akakski organization.

But he was very wise for his age. And in truth Naruto grew to love him.

She always slept in the same bed as him since she was a baby. Once when she was 5, Kyuubi had left in the middle of the night to answer a call. Naruto felt him leave the bed, she had gotten up to fallow him but then a man jumped in the room and brought Naruto down.

"No…let me go…please. Kyuubi!" Naruto was scared and just when the man was about to kiss her. She closed her eyes and felt the body lifted off her.

Naruto opened her eyes and saw Kyuubi punching the guy.

"What are you doing!!! Get out of here before I kill you." Kyuubi said as he threw him at the wall. Then a bunch of Kyuubi's men grabbed the guy and took him out. Naruto held her self and began to cry. Kyuubi ran to her side. "Naruto are you hurt." he said with concern.

"No…am just…" she began to cry even more.

Kyuubi brought Naruto her arms as she cried into his chest.

"S shhhhshhh don't cry baby. I'll always protect you." he said cradling her.

Kyuubi snapped his figures. A Guard appeared. "Yes sir."

"I want to sell this safe house. I want a new one by wind country. Tell the boys no one is to hurt Naruto. That man orchi… whatever will be an example…put him in the garage and call all the men in. I want to show what happens."

Kyuubi said turning his back to the guard as he put a sleeping Naruto on the bed.

"Also bring me my Kantian." he said smiling evilly.

He trained her in the ninja way since that night. She was getting better and good each time. However, she loved goofing off until she remembered that night.

Then for her 12 birthday, he took Naruto to Spa.

Of course, his bodyguards came and were happy to go somewhere. They all knew what were to happen if Naruto got hurt. Hell would break lose. No one had forgotten of the night Naruto was attacked.

"Oh can we go to a Raman stand for dinner?" Naruto asked happily walking alongside with Kyuubi.

He had his arm protectively around her as they walked in to the town. He stopped and pulled his straw hat lower to cover his face.

"What's wrong?" Naruto asked as she saw all the bodyguards do the same.

"Naruto this village isn't under our payroll to keep quite." Kyuubi said quietly.

"Oh right…no talking to anyone or saying your name." Naruto said nodding.

They spent the day together and had fun. Naruto had 12 bowls of ramen, which always surprised Kyuubi of how much she could eat. "Slow down little one. You're going to make me poor one day." Kyuubi said as he watched her slurp her noodles. "But…am…hungry after walking…."

"Don't talk with your mouth full. What Done?" Kyuubi asked as she finished her bowl.

"More please!" Naruto said as she smiled at him and the cook.

Kyuubi about fell off his stool "uh isn't that enough for today?"

Naruto looked at him "Your right I am 12 and only need 12 for today." she then turned to the cook and bowed her head "Mister those were the best noodles I have ever had. Thank you."

Kyuubi then pulled his wallet out and paid the bill, he handed it to the cook, who was blushing at Naruto's praise "oh thank you young lady…but my uncle in the leaf village makes ramen better than me."

Naruto then turned to Kyuubi "Oh can we go their one day?"

"Maybe…let's go we have to get back to the spa." Kyuubi said pulling her up.

Naruto jumped into the hot water of the hot spring "Ah… This feels good." Then Naruto heard a noise. Kyuubi said he would send in a women maid to look after her; since Kyuubi hadn't had any women guards too watch Naruto. "Hello?" Naruto asked looking into the fog.

When she didn't get a response, she shrugged it off. "Whatever…maybe I can try my new justu?" Naruto said making bubbles with the water as she spoke in the water. Naruto then did the signs and {Poof} Naruto changed into a hot little number. (Maybe I can surprise Kyuubi now?) Naruto then got out of the water and grabbed a towel. Before she could warp it around her she felt someone watching her. (an enemy? No…then who) Naruto looked around the fence that spilt the man and women bath part. She then saw a white haired old man peeking at her from above the fence. "Ah Pervert!!!!" Naruto yelled throwing a Kun knife she always carried at him. The old man the dogged it and jumped back down… Naruto ran out to the door and ran towards her room with Kyuubi.

Kyuubi was talking with is men when he saw one of his boys pull a hot girl in only wearing a towel.

"What's the meaning of this?" he asked as the girl approached him. Then a poof of smoke filled the room.

"Kyuubi."

Kyuubi turned to find Naruto standing where the women was.

"Naruto."

"I was in the hot spring…when… I heard a noise …thought it was… the maid you hired …but then I did my new justu, w…hen I saw an man peeking t me." Naruto said as she held her self.

"What!! What did he look like?" Kyuubi asked as he threw the papers he was holding to the floor.

"He had white long hair and markings I think on his face…oh and his nose was bleeding….maybe my Kun knife hurt him?" Naruto said as she thought.

Kyuubi ran his figures thru his hair 'oh Naruto you maybe a good fighter but I haven't taught you everything in life yet.' "Naruto go change…men find that man now." Kyuubi said as he ushered Naruto to the bathroom to change.

All of his men left in a split second expect Itachi who stood by Kyuubi at all times.

"Sir someone is by the door." Itachi said as Kyuubi handed Naruto some clothes.

Kyuubi shut the bathroom door.

"Itachi come with me." Kyuubi said as he approached the door and opened it to relive an old man with a nose bleed. "Oh I think I have the wrong room. I was looking for a lady friend." he said scratching his head.

"No you have the right place. Itachi." Kyuubi said in a smile.

Then Itachi pulled the man in and shut the door.

"What is going on?" he said as Kyuubi grabbed him by the collar.

"I hate it when people scare my little girl. It makes me angry…but you of all people to look at her." Kyuubi said pulling a Kun knife from his side holster.

"Kyuubi where are you?" Naruto said a she stepped into the scene before her as she pulled at her orange skirt.

The old man then froze and looked at Naruto then at Kyuubi. "You're the nine tailed Kyuubi. His Itachi uchia. What are you both doing with a child?"

"Old man it's about time." Kyuubi said grinning

"Hey it's lord Jaryia to you."

"Whatever…do you know who she is?" Kyuubi said pulling his grip loose on Jaryia.

Jaryia focused more on Naruto then it clicked "how did you find her. I thought she died with them too?"

"She was a gift. I have taken good care of her. Naruto come here." Kyuubi motioned with his head.

Naruto stood next to Kyuubi with a confused face "that's him all right…the pervert." she spat out with her best evil voice. Kyuubi let go of Jaryia and Itachi stood be hide Jaryia incase he tried any funny business.

"Ah that was her in the fog! But she looked…-"

"My own justu old man." Naruto said as she hugged Kyuubi's side.

"Kyuubi you know she can't grow up, properly with your life style." Jaryia said with a serious face.

"You think I don't know that."

"Everyone's after you guys what will happen to her if you get caught?"

"You take her." Kyuubi said serious.

"What!" Jaryia said, Naruto looked at Kyuubi confused. Itachi was surprised at Kyuubi.

"Take care of her for me. Under some papers, she is under my guardianship. Nevertheless, the law can change that. So take care of her till am free."

"…"

"I'll come back for her. But she is to remain pure and unharmed too."

"I'll take her." Jaryia said

Naruto then tugged on Kyuubi's pants "Kyuubi what's going on? I don't want to go. I like being with you. I promise not to eat ramen and to train harder oh and to stop pulling jokes on the guys and to eat my vegetables and…"

"Naruto you have too go with him. He knew your parents and tell you about them…I will come back for you."

"When?" Naruto said on the verge of tears.

Kyuubi kneeled down in front of her "On your 18 's six years. I promise…here stay still"

He then brought the Kun knife to her face and cut three lines on each of her cheeks to make whiskers like features on her. Naruto began to bleed and held still. Then Kyuubi did some hand signs and the bleeding stopped and her marks were permanent. "There to show your are mine." Kyuubi said with a smile.

Naruto then hugged him and he pulled her up as he stood up, then she

whispered in his ear "I love you." "I know. Bye baby." then he did a more hand signs and Naruto fell sleep.

Kyuubi handed Naruto to Jaryia "I'll comeback just know that and I'll be watching her." Kyuubi said and then he left the room with Itachi fallowing him.

"Sir, I didn't think you would give her up?"

"I have to do what's best for her…speak of this to know one Itachi, I know there are some men how wish to have her." Kyuubi said as he covered his face with his hair .

"Yes, sir…so she was robbed?"

"Nah…she ran away. I can't be out run….but I didn't want to chase her."

Kyuubi said as they left the building and snapped his fingures to reassemble his men.

Six years later…

Jaryia had his adventures with Naruto.

She was trouble some at times….but now. He last night checked into an inn by the sea in the land of the waves.

He knew that Kyuubi would come for her…he knew that Kyuubi still hadn't been caught… 3 years ago a report said he died in a rockslide by one of his hideouts. (well his free now.) Jaryia did bring Naruto to the leaf village for training. But she caused so much trouble…people knowing she looked like a certain hokage but the markings and her surname kept them guessing who she was. Just another blonde/blued child. Plus Tsuande was always one to snoop around...when she found out. She asked about Kyuubi, Jaryia told her bits and pices. She then told him for the safety of the village to keep her away from here. He being a man of travel didn't mind just that...he worried she might get in the way of his research.

Over the years Naruto grew in to a fox her self…he had even used her for his work.

Like right now. ..Naruto was stepping out of the shower wear a white dress that was well see thru.

"Master Jaryia." Naruto said as she stepped out.

Jaryia was setting on the bed with his notebook and pen.

He had to try not to bleed in front of her or get hard.

"Okay now just stand in front of me." Naruto walked and stood where he said.

"Naruto."

"What?"

"Your hair is covering you."

"Oh right." Naruto the pulled her hair back to show everything she had. She had never cut hair and right now, it was just past her entrance. "Good, good now give me a look." he said looking at her and writing.

Naruto then made her ramen face. She didn't feel wrong doing this, Jaryia never laid a figure on her unless they were training or he was fighting her or teaching her a new justu. She got a 50% from all his sales for helping him. She called him perverted man or old man, peavey sage in public. However, out side public she called him sensei, master or lord. People just mind tier own beeswax, when they saw Naruto with Jaryia.

Naruto let her mind wonder as time passed… Topics form ramen to nail polish and Kyuubi. She always hoped that he would come back..he just had too…Jaryia had told Naruto that her father had once been his student and he knew her mother. Plus he had given her name. he even told her that her father fought Kyuubi in order to keep the leaf village safe. Kyuubi and his father almost died in battle but Jaryia arrived in time to safe her father and Kyuubi's men helped him back to safety. Then that a house fire killed her parents set by some prisoners. Jaryia guess that a prisoner might have safe her and took her to Kyuubi as an offering for money. Having your enemy's child to kill would give anyone pleaser right? Wrong Kyuubi only had hatred towards her father…he alone raised her. He saw no enemy but an angel and kept her alive.

"Naruto." Jaryia said breaking her thoughts "Um what master Jaryia?"

"Can you cup your breast please?" "Oh sure." Naruto said as she did as told. Naruto didn't know much about sex and its thrills. She didn't even read his books to see what all the Hubble was about. She knew that many guys knew her as the model for the books and movies. She could have any of those guys as she wished. One night she had tired getting a guy. It was after the premier of the first movie, she had too much sake and he just looked perfect in those pants. She took him back to her hotel room and Jaryia came in, yelled, and kicked the guy out. He then yelled at her saying he promised to Kyuubi to return her as pure as he left her with him. Naruto then felt ashamed at what she had almost done. Since then she never talked to her fans only to Jaryia and ramen cooks.

"Naruto you can change your clothes." he said not looking at her anymore.

"Okay." Naruto then went back to the bathroom, she then stepped out wearing fishnet shirt with an orange top only cover her breast area, then a black leather pants with her combat sandals.

She then brushed her hair into two pigtails. "Naruto tonight, I'll behaving a women's company so I got you a room on another floor on the inn." Jaryia said tossing her a key. Naruto caught it.

"Just for tonight, they are charging me 89 per room." he said as he put his work on a table. Naruto meanwhile grabbed her bag. "See you tomorrow morning master." Naruto said opening the door.

"Oh Naruto." "Yes sir?" "Happy birthday." he said as he gave her a present. "Oh thank you. Bye then." she said leaving the room. She opened the gift as she walked to her room. Her gift was condoms, lube, handcuffs, cock ring, and a video camera with five blank discs and more Along with a note 'happy birthday kid. Put them to good use. Hope you're not angry, I only had your best in mind. Happy 18th!'

Naruto then turned red as lobsters. 'That perverted old man…am going to kill him…a slow death…I hope the bitch his with to night charges him a billion or she's bad in bed!'

Naruto then walked in side her room and threw the bag of goodies on a table and her bag along too.

"Well it's only 6:45..might as well get some dinner. I'll go to the café down stairs," Naruto said as she turned the a/c on and left the room.

Naruto walked into the lobby and saw the café. She sat at a table and waited for a waiter.

A waiter with red marks on his cheeks brought her a menu

"Good evening miss. Hope your stay with us is going well?"

Naruto looked at the waiter he seemed to be around her age, she looked at his name tag.

"Fine thank you, Kiba. I'll have 3 bowls of ramen please."

"A okay any thing to drink?"

"No just the and Kiba."

"Yes?"

"Your kun knife is sticking out of your pocket."

Kiba then saw she was right and quickly fixed it.

"Don't worry I won't blow your cover. I know that your cell is around here." Naruto whispered.

"How did you know?" he asked surprised.

"Look at my waist, that's no belt." Naruto said smiling.

Kiba looked and saw a leaf headband. "You're a leaf ninja?" he muttered.

"I'll talk when you get your break, for now my ramen please." Naruto said as she saw the look on his face.

Kiba then walked away.

Three minutes later… Kiba brought Naruto her food and sat down across from her.

"Okay I have my five minute break now."

Naruto broke her chopsticks and began to eat. She paused and looked at him "okay I can't eat alone…have one of my bowls." Naruto said as she gave him a bowl.

"Okay, so how did you know and who's cell are you in?" Kiba said breaking his chopsticks a part.

"Well I sensed high levels of charka…then I saw a purple head girl with an intercom, then a boy with sunglass on he had a side hustler for Kun knifes. Then I come here and see you. I assume you guys are undercover for a mission." Naruto said with a glint in her eyes.

"You guessed right…"

"Oh and I don't have a cell."

"You have to."

"Well I graduate from the academy and became a genin..but I felt due some family problems."

"Oh you're that kid."

"What kid?"

"Well our graduate class was even but then a kid left so one cell had only two people. So your that kid. What level are you now?"

"Oh I took my chuunin exam in lighting counrty…the hokage sent two genins to company me. And tomorrow am going to leaf to take my jioni exam."

So you're a chuunin?"

"Yes and you?

"I am a chuunin also so is everyone in my team. What's your name by the way?"

"Oh how impolite of me. I am Naruto Uzamki nice to meet ya." Naruto said shaking his hand.

"So what's your mission?"

"I just have to catch a bad guy."

"Cool…so you have to take him down and be a hero."

"Yeah that's do you travel lot because you look really familiar?"

"My guardian travels a lot so until today which makes me 18, I can do what ever I please. I am thinking about staying at the leaf. I hate always getting missions thru delivery ninja. Then I do it alone, so I don't really have a team."

"Not very social are you?"

"I am it's just I don't have friends cause I am always on the move." Naruto said finishing her second bowl.

"Well am your first friend." Kiba said with a smile. Naruto's eyes widen at what Kiba said and she broke into a smile as well "Thanks. I should let you get back to work." Naruto said getting up and gave him the money. "Goodbye Naruto." "I'll look you up at the village. Kiba-kun" Naruto said before walking away.

Kiba then froze…I know were I seen her…That make out paradise book cover…Oh Kami…shino is not going to believe me.

Naruto then entered her room. She was sleepy from all her food. "Dang what a way to end this day." Naruto mumbled a she changed into some shorts and a tank top. She then fell on top of her bed. "Maybe a little TV wouldn't hurt." Naruto muttered as she reached for the TV. Remote and turned the TV on.

"Special new bolten…on the path to the land of waves a couple of rogue ninja's have been attacking travelers. None died but their items and money were stolen. That it all and now back to the paid program." the TV reported said. Before it switched to a game show.

'Bad news every where today…he never showed up…he promised..unless the rockslide did kill him…no bad thought get out his alive.' Naruto thought as she got up. 'I'll take shower to clear my mind' Naruto thought as she turned the bathroom light.

Jaryia then got knock on his door. 'Dam it what does Naruto what now..didn't I tell her I was busy' he thought as he got off the couch and opened the door. He froze as he saw Kyuubi. He hadn't aged that much, he face looked wiser and he had the same hair. "well it's about time." Jaryia said. "Where is she?" "She has her own room. It's one floor down and second to the right."

"How is she?" "Good a chuunin for the leaf village. She has mastered many skills and her sense of humor had died down a bit. So now she is no longer my deal…which will help me get back to my old life."

"Is she still pure? Cause a couple of book covers and certain book pages don't say so." Kyuubi asked as he pressed his lips together.

"Yes she is… in all those pictures she has clothes on. But she had an encounter with a guy but I stopped it…I told her about her parents and you."

"How did she take it?"

"Good. She just said well it makes sense and smiled."

"Thank you..talk and-"

"Yeah…yeah I die. Whatever just leave me out." Jaryia said as he closed the door.

Kyuubi then entered Naruto's room and saw the bed was a mess and the TV was on and the shower was running.' That dam guy forgot to show her to be clean I guess. Look she even threw her bags on the table.' he thought as he went to the table to pick her bags up. One had her clothes, which he put in the closet, and when he went to the other one, he froze. He pulled a vibrater out and lube and the cock ring then he looked at the things. 'What the hell! Was he lying to me? Why would Naruto even have these things with her?' Kyuubi thought as dropped the bag on the floor. He then walked to the bathroom and opened the door.

He then saw Naruto wrapping her self in a towel. Naruto's face went in surprised and quickly hugged Kyuubi. "Your back…I knew you wouldn't forget." Naruto said getting him wet. Kyuubi then hugged back. He then whispered "Naruto you need to cover your self." "Am sorry I was just so surprised too see you again." she said as she covered her self. "That's all right. I'll get out so you can change." he said as he walked out of the bathroom.

He closed the door be hide him. Then his nose began to bleed. He quickly whipped it away. 'Dam it she has gotten sexy.' he then looked at his pants and saw he was hard. 'Dam it another problem.' he then sat down on the edge of the bed. 'What do I do?'

Naruto then walked in and he looked at her and saw she was dressed in a fishnet shirt and an orange clothe only cover her breast and wearing leather pants that fit her ass perfectly.

"So when do we leave?" she asked drying he hair off.

"You haven't cut your hair."

"Nope and I am a chuunin too. Did you come alone?"

"Ah no…Itachi is waiting for us in the lobby. I told him he could have bite to eat while he waited."

"Oh that's good."

"Naruto are you still a…"_ cause a certain picture doesn't say so..that old man can lie._

"Oh Kyuubi of course …Jaryia never touched me. I just did that cause…well to have thrill and..it paid very nicely." Naruto said smiling.

Kyuubi couldn't take it anymore…he then just jumped off the bed and brought Naruto down to the floor and he then kissed was surprised by Kyuubi's actions. She didn't know what to do till he began nipping at her at her bottom lip, she melted into the kiss and slowly closed her eyes and began to kiss him back. Kyuubi's heart began to race up, he had waited for this sense he first laid eyes on her, Naruto's lips were sweeter than he imagined so the feeling of their bodies pressed together made him deepen the tugged on her bottom lip making Naruto open her mouth giving, Kyuubi access to the wet warmth, he took moving his tongue over each inch making Naruto moan ever so softly and grab Kyuubi's shirt. Naruto slid her tongue over Kyuubi's bringing a wave of heat over his body that went south. Making him groan and pull closer to her.

Soon they pulled apart, both panting. Kyuubi put his forehead on top of Naruto's.

"Kyuubi you like me?" Naruto breathed out

"Naruto…I lo....but am sure you know that I have demo ora…which makes me all evil and then bad thoughts creep in as you grew. By 12 I couldn't keep it so I gave myself space and sent you with Jaryia till you were of age and I could control myself."

"So that's why you never told me that you loved me and why you sent me away."

"Yes."

"Do you lo-"

"I love you till the ends of time." he said kissing her forehead. Naruto smiled at the feeling of want she was receiving from Kyuubi. Naruto then began too kiss his neck and lip down to his shoulder.

"Naruto what are you doing?"

She then softly kissed his lips "Seducing you."Kyuubi then pulled himself up.

"What is it?"

"Naruto are you sure…cause I have a large stamina and won't settle for once."

Naruto then smirked" I am trying too seduce you which mean you enjoy." Naruto said pulling him down again and rolled on top of him. Naruto pulled Kyuubi's shirt off and began kissing his neck and collarbone and she paused at his nibbles. She began to suck the pink nub and rub the other one. She switched actions to each one. Then she trailed kisses to his stomach and paused at the end of his belly bottom. She looked up at his face and saw he was flushed and his cheeks were pink and he was panting in deep breaths.

"Are you okay Kyuubi?" Naruto said in a low voice.

"We should take…this…to the bed." "Sure wouldn't want to hurt your back." Naruto said smirking. Naruto got off Kyuubi and he got up. "Actually I don't think your first time should be on a hotel floor."

He then pulled her shirt off and pulled her pants off. She stood in front of him wearing a black laced bra and black panties. Kyuubi picked her up and carefully laid her down on the bed.

He unzipped his pants and pulled his boxers off. Naruto blushed as she saw Kyuubi's hard member.

"Like what you see naruto-chan?"

Naruto nodded yes. Kyuubi then straddle on top of her "I'll have to free you out of this." he said licking her neck down to her bra strap. He then used his sharp nails, ripped the bra apart in the middle, and threw it off into the room. He then began to caress her breasts and cupped each one.

Naruto arched her back as Kyuubi began to suck her breast and bit her nipples.

"aw Kyuubi.' she groaned out. As he cont. to kiss her breast his hand slowly went down and tugged her underwear off ; and began to message her inner thighs.

Naruto wrapped her hand around his neck and pulled him up for a kiss.

He broke it off "Naruto do you have any protection?"

Naruto frowned her brow in thought.

'Dam it if she doesn't have anything...then am going to have to stop…-'

"Wait…I do let me get the condom." Naruto said getting up. She went to her gift bag and pulled out a box of condoms. "is this enough?" she asked.

"Yeah…I think will only need one for now.' ,Kyuubi said as Naruto pulled one out of the box.

"Naruto did you buys those?" he asked as she handed him one and crawled into bed.

"No."

"Then-"

"They were a birthday gift from a friend. But let's not talk about that now." Naruto said as she rubbed his erection even more and tugged slightly on his balls.

"Stop…or I'll cum now," Kyuubi said in a hitched moan. Naruto pulled away and laid down as Kyuubi put the rubber on…Kyuubi gave a smile, and gave Naruto a tender kiss on the lips, causing the teen to give him a wide smile. Looking deep into the cerulean orbs, Kyuubi slowly pressed into her entrance. Naruto bit her bottom lip from the pain, and her eyes began to well up with tears. Kyuubi then began to place a thousand kiss all over Naruto's face. He then stopped once he felt her barrier. He looked at her and Naruto nodded. Kyuubi then forcefully and quickly thursted in. Naruto then broke out in to a cry "Aw…it hurts so much…"

"Sh shs..I know it will get better." Kyuubi told her as he kissed her lips. To keep her mind away from the pain. He stayed very still once fully sheathed; waiting for Naruto to adjust.

The teen shinobi opened her eyes to look up into Kyuubi's love filled gaze. He felt the beat of his heart quicken. Naruto grabbed a hold of his hand, giving it a slight squeeze before moving her head up to take his lips in a passionate kiss that sparked the redhead's lust again.

"Move." Naruto said in a lust-filled voice at her soon to be lover.

Kyuubi nodded and slowly began to thrust in and out of her entrance.

Naruto soon felt the pain go away and turn into pleaser, giving off little moans and whimpers.

Kyuubi thought Naruto would be more vocal in bed since she usually is ve-

"Kami Kyuubi….faster…harder!!!" Naruto shouted as she wrapped her arms around his neck as she thrusted her hips at him.

Kyuubi began to thrust harder into her and pulled himself closer to her.

Naruto began to slowly claw his back leaving crest moon marks on his back.

"..More…Harder Kyuubi"

"gods Naruto." Kyuubi said he felt Naruto coming closer to climaxing. The bed was taking hard hits from their thrust and so was the wall. Naruto was sure the bed would break at any moment.

Their bodies glistened of sweat and their breaths were getting more apart and deeper. Their hair was sticking to their face and the temperature had risen.

Soon their dance of entanglement came to it's high point once Naruto arched her back, her vision soon saw black and white dots "Kyuubi!!!" she shouted as he came at the same time groaning out "Naruto." as her walls tightened around his cock making him come.

Kyuubi the laid on top of Naruto as he rode out his orgasm.

"That was…" Naruto began

"I know." Kyuubi said as Naruto stroked his hair.

Naruto then whimpered as Kyuubi pulled out and got up to throw the condom away.

Kyuubi crawled back to bed with Naruto "missed me?"

"Yeah…Kyuubi ." Naruto said as she laid her head on his chest. Kyuubi wrapped his arms around her "Naruto want to go again?"

" again?""yup."

"Okay but...I am going to get the handcuffs." Naruto said getting up.

Kyuubi smiled as he watched her get up.

Two hours later…

Itachi had grown tried of waiting for Kyuubi…he even had a couple of drinks.

"Dam it I am getting sick of these. I would have gotten a hooker hours ago'

Itachi then saw Kyuubi and Naruto come down the stairs with him carrying her bags.

'Great he did her'

Itachi got up and walked up to them.

"The trails are cleared for us. But their might be some ninja's after us."

"Do they know where we are?"

"No yet…let's go before they do."

"Nauto…I'll go ahead then you fallow up with Itachi." Kyuubi said before proofing away. Naruto then looked at Itachi and saw he was no longer the 14 year old she knew. He was probably 20 or so.

Itachi scanned Naruto up and down before pulling coat higher to hide his face.

"Naruto you've grow up."

"As you have too. Are you still--"

"Yeah am still wanted by Kounha. You have been doing work for them I hear."

"Well yes…Jaryia enlisted me as a leaf village ninja."

"So are you going to turn me in?"

"No…cause was a genin for the leaf but as of now am Chuunin for the land of the fang. Cool huh?"

"Guess you have this all figured out...what about when you take the test?" Itachi said as the began to walk out of the Inn.

"I haven't thought that far…guess I can't see you anymore then."

"Guess so...are you still going to be posing for those books?"

"What how… You per-" Naruto began to yell.

"Nah ah… You did pose and quite nicely...when I first showed Kyuubi he almost had a heart attack of you in the black lacey teddy. I didn't show him the rest." Itachi said with his trademark smirk as Naruto's face heated up.

"So you saw the movie I take it?"

"No...But in a certain poster you are shall I say...naked."

"WHAT...I never posed for…JARYIA!!! That man how dare he take a nude photo of me…I am going to kill him." Naruto said clenching her fist.

Itachi then began to laugh, "Ah there is no naked photo of me is there?" Naruto said with her hand on her hips.

"No." Itachi said quieted down his laugh. "Funny." Naruto said lightly punching him on the shoulder.

"Come on Kyuubi is waiting for us." Itachi said proofing away

"Okay open your eyes."

"Uh they are ; can you remove your hands?" Naruto asked as Kyuubi led her somewhere.

"O right." he said as he took his hands away.

Naruto then saw a house hidden in the trees.

"It's wonderful."

"Glad you like it, because it's yours."

"What?"

Think of it as an escape get away from the leaf. When ever you come here. I'll be waiting for you in the bedroom." Kyuubi whispered in her ear.

"Wow. You did think ahead of time." Naruto sighed as Kyuubi wrapped his arms around her.

"Welcome home." he lightly said before kissing her cheek.


End file.
